That's a party, right? - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Jack makes a party but put the party in Helena's name. How does everyone react?


**Sup guys! Long time no hear from me? huh? Well I've made a comeback, with a ****_Dead or Alive_**** story, first one and plenty more if i do anymore. **

**Read, Review, eat, love, cry, enjoy.**

* * *

Most of the DOA cast were called into a small crowded room by Helena. All standing in their little groups.

There was Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane in one with Ryu but he decided to take a nap with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Then there was Brad and Eliot who were arguing. Then Tina who was with Mila. Bass was with Rig. Lei Fang was hiding behind a pole where she was watching Jann Lee. Hitomi was wondering around the place and there was Helena, Jack and Kokoro.

Eliot looked over at Brad.

"Why do you think Helena invited all of us here?" Eliot asked.

Brad took out a bottle of beer and began to get the lid open.

"You promise you wouldn't have such thing at this event!" Eliot angrily spoke.

"Well kid, you only live life once." Brad responded as he began taking gulps of the beer.

Eliot sighed. "I'm getting tired of your excuses, you shouldn't break a promise you made."

Meanwhile Helena looked at Jack with a poker face while having her arms folded as Jack was flirting with Tina from miles away. "Jack!" She called.

"Ah yes, Helena." He responded.

"I'm getting told that this party or what ever you might call this is by me!" Helena explained.

Jack chuckled. "Thing is if i said this event was by me then no one would come, everyone trusts you enough to come."

"Don't dare put my name in bad deeds again Jack or karma will soon strike you!" Helena spoke.

Jack rose his arms as if he were to surrender.

"I regret coming here, We've been waiting 45 minutes for something to happen." Hayate sighed to Ayane.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "I know, I'm going to go ask Helena what the heck we're doing here, i don't want to wait any longer."

Ayane left Hayate and walked towards Helena.

"H-hayate... How have you been?" Kasumi stammered.

She looked at her brother who was watching Ayane walking towards Helena.

"Oh..." Kasumi murmured.

Hayate turned around to see Kasumi looking at the ground as if she was ashamed.

"Forgive me, did you say something?" Hayate asked.

Kasumi smiled and looked up to her brother.

"Well." Kasumi cleared her throat. "How have you been?"

Bass saw Jack giving Tina a winking look and Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me Rig. I need to have a talk with my daughter." Bass said walking over Tina.

Tina looked over to an angry Bass. "Oh no, what does he want now?" She thought.

Bass arrived to Tina and sighed. "Tina, how many times have i told you not to wear that revealing outfit in public?"

"Dad, I've never said that and i always wore it in public. It's our daughter and father team uniform for wrestling." Tina explained.

"Well... At least take care of your flirting problems with Mr Twig over there!" Bass said pointing to Jack who was talking to Helena.

"Yes, i will Daddy. Don't interfere with it, promise?"

Bass as hesitating to not 'interfere' with Tina's problem. To be honest he wanted to punch the heck out of Jack for flirting with his daughter. Bass's fist clenched tightly into a ball.

"Fine, I promise you Tina but if he does anything wrong, this fist is going into his face!" Bass said holding up the fist with the other hand pointing to it.

"Yes Daddy, I'll be fine, don't you worry about me."

Bass walked away from Tina and she let out a big sigh of relieve. It was bad enough Bass had ruined most of her high school years but she had to do something so her life wouldn't be ruined in her adulthood.

Mila looked over at Tina. "I thought Bass was one of those cool dads, i guess i overestimated him."

Tina just let out a giggle and shook her head with a smile as she looked over at Bass talking to Rig.

Jann Lee was walking around aimlessly around the place with Lei Fang following him.

"Y'know i can you see... right?" Jann Lee said, he didn't turn his head nor did he move.

There was no response as Lei Fang didn't dare to respond.

"Lei Fang, give it up already." He spoke again. "I know you're there."

"No, I'm not!" She responded. "I mean nothing! I said nothing!"

Jann Lee looked behind to see her. She walked backwards and quickly ran off.

Jann Lee coughed and rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Lei Fang bumped into Hitomi, sending them both onto the ground.

"Lei Fang! What's with the urge to run?" Hitomi asked as she rubbed her head.

Lei Fang stood up and dragged her behind a wall so Jann Lee couldn't spot them.

"I made a big mistake! Okay! I followed Jann Lee and he spotted me!"

Hitomi smiled. "So this is what it's about? Well love can do a lot of things."

"Love?! Are you kidding? He isn't even worth the l-o-v-e word!"

"You mean lov-"

"Shut up, Hitomi." Lei Fang interrupted.

Ayane finally reached Helena. "What are we all doing here?"

Kokoro smiled towards Ayane. And Ayane took a step away from her.

"Why don't you ask Jack? the one who planned it all and used my good name in vain!" Helena shouted.

"Wow, calm! Helen." Jack responded.

Helena blinked towards Jack. "I'd appreciate it if you called me Helena. I'm not interested to be informed by nicknames."

"Anyway my dear purple friend..." Jack said smiling towards Ayane.

"Firstly, don't call me friend because we're not. Secondly don't dare call me dear or purple. Thirdly, It's Ayane."

Jack forced a half-hearted laugh. "What's wrong with you ladies today?"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Ayane shouted.

Jack squealed. Which caught the attention of Tina who just giggled softly to herself.

"Anyways, A-ayane, I bought you all here to PARTY!" Jack said.

He turned off the lights, the disco ball came out of the roof and began to make the room shine in different colours, there was a square patterned dance floor which blinked, and there was random music playing.

"What the hell did i get myself into?" Bass shouted as loud as he can above the loud music.

Tina looked around. "Helena did this?"

"Not it was her monkey, Jack!" Mila said pointing to Jack who was shaking his ass on the dance floor.

Jann Lee rolled his eyes. As Hitomi and Lei Fang were fascinated by the colours moving. Eliot was too busy to notice the change in colours in the room as he was trying to get Brad out of the habit of drinking. Hayate sighed loudly to himself.

"Why did i call of plans with mother for this?" He spoke.

This caught the attention of Kasumi. "You were going to visit mother? Why didn't you ask me to come?"

"Because i wanted to go alone. It's been years since we've last spoken face to face and i wanted to at least spend a day with her. Now i can't find the time in my life to spend it with her." Hayate spoke with a hint of pain in his voice.

Kasumi also felt guilty, it'd been forever since she and her mother spoke. She could never go back to that place where the clan was otherwise there was that punishment, she couldn't risk it, no matter how much she loved her mother, it wasn't possible.

Ayane stormed back towards Hayate. "That idiot Jack did all this! I could have been focusing more on my training with this useless usage of time!"

Everyone began to shout and complain. Kokoro saw a microphone on stage, where the music was coming from and she grabbed it and began to talk into it.

"Attention everyone!" She nervously spoke as she was trembling with the microphone in her hands.

Everyone looked at her, even Jack did.

"I know this isn't what you expected, but it's what Jack did. This can be a day we can relax for once. I don't know each and every one of you but i would like that opportunity. So can we please cut the complaints and complain later when you wish the party didn't end?" Kokoro asked.

Jack ran up to her and grabbed the mic off of her. "Yeah! that was my girl Kokoro speaking! Everyone enjoy themselves, Kay?"

Everyone agreed and began to 'try' and relax.

Hitomi left Lei Fang alone and she worked up the courage to walk up to Hayate.

"Ein, Can i... i mean Hayate can i speak to you for a second?" She asked.

Hayate turned around. "Sure, Hitomi."

Hayate and Hitomi walked and didn't realize they were standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hayate, I've had this question on my mind for a while. I thought i might as well ask." She nervously told.

"Go on, don't be afraid." Hayate smiled.

Just as Hitomi was about to open her mouth, Jack talked into the microphone.

"WE HAVE OUR FIRST VOLUNTEERS! STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR ARE HAYATE AND HITOMI!" Jack announced. "May you two start dancing!"

Hitomi giggled at Jack and started to blush as she looked at Hayate who bowed and began to take her hand and they began slowly dancing.

Kasumi looked at the two, "Awwh!" She sounded.

"Yeah, i hardly think it's cute." Ayane coughed.

Kasumi rolled her eyes at Ayane's comment.

Lei Fang sat looking sadly at Hayate and Hitomi. She then sees Jann Lee offer his hand for her.

"Move your hand, I'm watching those two." Lei Fang coldly said.

Jann Lee rolled his eyes. "Just hold my hand."

Lei Fang did just that, stood up and he span her around him.

Lei Fang smiled and the two made their way on the dance floor.

Helena noticed this and looked over at Jack. "I guess i underestimated you, You're good Jack."

"Yes i am Helena, now if you'll excuse me, I have Tina to win over." Jack said as he began to strut over to Tina.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Helena asks.

"You know that, but she doesn't." Jack smirks.

"Oh man, that Twig is heading over to my daughter!" Bass said as he was about to walk over to her.

"Bass, Tina's your daughter. If can says she'll handle it, she'll handle it." Rig appealed.

Bass sighed. "You're right."

Jack approaches Tina.

"Hey Tina, bab-"

Tina slaps Jack in the face. "Stop it, my dad's not impressed with your behavour."

Eliot sighs. "Brad, can you put it away?"

"You mean this bottle? Can't do." He replied.

Eliot became enraged, "That's it!"

Eliot grabbed the bottle off of Brad and threw it onto the floor, leaving shattered glass on the ground, a loud noise and the attention of every single person in the room.

Hayate let go of Hitomi and shook his head.

"Sorry Hitomi but I have to leave." Hayate said as he walked away from her.

"No Hayate! I still didn't get the chance to tell you that i..."

Hayate teleported away and followed with Ayane.

"That i love you..." She whispered. Hitomi looked heart-broken, heart-broken enough to cry.

Ryu finally woke up and Kasumi walked up to him. "Hayate and Ayane are gone, shall we go too?"

Ryu nodded as he teleported and Kasumi did too.

"Total disaster." Helena spoke.

"I didn't get the chance to speak to the famous ninjas."Kokoro sighed.

Lei Fang pushed Jann Lee away and looked around awkwardly. "This didn't happen, okay?"

Lei Fang took Hitomi's wrist and ran out the door. Leaving and confused Jann Lee.

Jan Lee began to walk towards the door too.

"Tina! Mila! We're going!" Bass said.

Tina and Mila nodded and ran towards the door. Rig, Bass, Mila and Tina made their way out.

Eliot and Brad decided to leave too.

Kokoro and Helena sat down as Jack walked over to them.

"How did i go wrong?" He asked.

Helena stood up. "I don't even want to bother answering such a question. Kokoro, let's go."

Helena walked away. Kokoro stood up. "Thank you for this Jack, I've never been so happy in my life."

Kokoro made her way towards Helena who was waiting at the door.

Jack sat down and watched the colours fly across the room and back.

"Note to self, never make a party again." He said as he smiled.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Review and my motivation for more stories will come to you. Include your favourite character so i know what type of characters the viewers are interested in! I'm into Hayate if any of you were interested to know!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU! C:**


End file.
